


Catastrophe

by ajisaai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Stalking, Verbal Humiliation, carving, ive never heard of these cgaracters till 2 days ago and now i write 3k words rapefic for em, this fanfic is proof that you shouldnt give promises when horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaai/pseuds/ajisaai
Summary: hikaru goes batshit crazy and stalks kiyoo. then he rapes her in a very heartwarming manner
Kudos: 4





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> when we were talking about this one rapefic i wrote my friend requested one for themselves. i was in a horny daze so i said ok

Kiyoo thinks something is off.

Hearing small, sudden voices out of nowhere, feeling a pair of eyes on her at all times, her stuff going missing, they're not her imagination, no! It feels as if a sentiment of dread and fear is tied to her by the red strings of fate- strings can't be seen, they can't be undone. Going home, going grocery shopping, studying at the school library, going out with friends, an unbearable sense of unease always follows her, the dread shows on her figure.

Hikaru is having fun, of course, Kiyoo's fear is apparent when she turns her back to look at the source of voices she isn't sure she hears, in her walk, voice, expression, there is readable fright. He wants to rub her cowardice on Kiyoo's face, make fun of her for it to the point of making her cry. But that'd be too soon, he'd blow off the cover, and silently tailing behind Kiyoo to the point of causing her paranoia was more enjoyable than making fun of her, so Hikaru decides to drown in this pleasure a little bit more, the cruelty doesn't show on his false face.

Though Hikaru wants to keep on playing the game of cat and mouse, Kiyoo wants to know who's on the other end of these strings of fate- and so she tries to find out. Becoming more alert, hanging around alone more and more, leaving some of her important belongings out in the open, these aren't the doings of a cowardly Kiyoo, and Hikaru takes note of that. It's okay if she wants to know who has been stalking her around, and Hikaru wants to show her who has been gallowing her for days on end just as much. After all, how was his exam going to be graded if the exam paper didn't have a name on it?

And thus, the two decide to reach out to each other. Only Kiyoo doesn't know who she's reaching for.

On one day when Kiyoo once again drifts to secluded places, Hikaru decides enough is enough. She once again feels a pair of eyes on her, but looking around, there is not one person beside her. Hikaru's steps are always silent and calculated, he always does his best to not let his breathing get too heavy, to not roam his eyes on Kiyoo for too long, to hide his figure, to not even let a strand of hair fall on the ground if it's going to give him off. Following Kiyoo is like living in a web made of rose thorns, at last Hikaru can stop walking on eggshells, can let his voice out.

Kiyoo looks as alarmed and frightened as usual, and Hikaru thinks about how her expression will change once she sees Hikaru with no one around other than them. Will she get even more scared? Will she shout and cry? Will she be relieved? At any rate, now she shall know who has been after her right before her eyes! Drowning in Kiyoo's uneasy face and the anticipation of seeing her be in even more dread, Hikaru engraves this moment onto his memory and calls out.

"Kiyoo~"

There it is. Kiyoo jumps with fear and gives out a little scream at Hikaru's call. Hikaru finally stops hiding himself and comes forward. Even when revealing himself, his false face and innocent looking smile doesn't falter. She looks at Hikaru and takes a couple steps backwards. Kiyoo is terrified, Hikaru looks at her wide open eyes, her alarmed expression faltering into a terrified one and starts walking towards her, when she starts questioning him.

"Hikaru, you..? What are you doing here, I wonder..?"

Does she not want to accept? Is she giving Hikaru a chance on not being a creepy stalker? That's okay too, but the possibility of Hikaru being innocent is long gone!

"I'm making sure that a certain idiot doesn't get herself in trouble, you see? A way of protection!"

Hikaru doesn't mumble or stutter, he looks at Kiyoo with an unsettling smile. Kiyoo stands where she is, too shocked to run away from the scene, not that she could get away if she tried. Hikaru stands right in front of her, Kiyoo looks up at him in fright. It sinks in, Kiyoo understands the owner of the eyes she felt on herself, the one on the other part of the strings- it was Hikaru, after all. Why him, she wonders. With shock and denial in her voice, she raises her voice.

"Protection... No, that's not it... That's stalking!" Though she usually withdraws from even looking at Hikaru sideways, the realization dawning on her is too much. She backs away and angrily continues. "What's wrong with you? Get away!"

Hikaru doesn't listen and only approaches closer. Right when Kiyoo's reflexes kick in and she turns around to make a bolt for it, Hikaru grabs her by the wrist, slamming her on the ground, Kiyoo falling with a cry of pain. He sits on top of her and grabs both of her wrists with one hand, pinning them to the ground. He keeps the smile, but there is readable fury in his eyes.

"What is it? Were you hoping for someone else to be after you? Kiyoo is a slut, after all."

"I am not..!"

Kiyoo's cheeks flush, but Hikaru isn't sure if it's because of her masochistic nature of if because she's struggling under him for dear life. She struggles to the point of Hikaru's grip making her wrists bruise, but even Kiyoo knows she is no match for Hikaru when it comes to physical strength. Her useless tries are a show of affection for Hikaru.

"Hey, Kiyoo, I came to realize something when I was stalking you. You're really defenseless, you know? You're so oblivious and vulnerable. It pisses me off." Hikaru says and pulls out something from his pocket. Looking closely, Kiyoo can tell that it's a jackknife. "So, to make sure other man don't dare come near you, I'll mark you like a dog."

Kiyoo looks at Hikaru with pure fear, begs for him to stop as he spreads her legs. Bad day to wear a skirt.

"Hikaru, no! Anything else is okay, please, not that!"

She tries to kick Hikaru, but this position is not suitable for that. She is about to cry- but she still has hope Hikaru wouldn't harm her like that.

"Shut up... If you don't shut up, I'll cut of that tongue of yours!"

Kiyoo shudders and stops talking out of fear, tries to control her trembling. Hikaru looks at her thighs with a neutral expression, as if trying to decide something. He looks at right, left, right, then left again, with a "Hmmm."

"Okay, I've decided!" His neutral expression breaks and he cheers with his unnerving smile again, "I'll mark you on your right thigh, okay?"

"Huh... Hikaru, no way!"

Kiyoo cries out with fear as the jackknife makes contact with her thigh. Hikaru presses the tip of the knife onto her thigh, slowly cutting through the skin. Kiyoo moans with pain and closes her eyes, while Hikaru's smile turns into a genuine one, almost seeming as if he's fascinated by the blood pouring out.

"I just have to mark you..." Hikaru starts carving the kanji of his name to Kiyoo's thigh, trying to make it as readable as possible, "...just like a dog! If you're not going to be loyal like a dog, then I'll treat you like one!"

The cuts of Hikaru get messier, just as much as his mood was starting to get unstable. Kiyoo screams with pain, but there is no one to hear. As Hikaru completes carving the kanji of "light", he starts carving the kanji of "gem". The more complicated kanji hurts just as much more on Kiyoo's skin, she lies there and takes it as she cries and screams.

"My name is done!" Hikaru cheers, "But, there is something missing."

"M... Missing... What?"

"There just HAS to be my last name here, doesn't it?"

Hikaru smiles at the terrified expression of Kiyoo. Thinking that it was over, she now has to endure the same thing once again. She winces and trembles when the tip of the bloodied knife cuts through her skin once again, but does not struggle. The knife draws close to her knees, venous blood dirtying Kiyoo's clothes, Hikaru's hands, and the ground beneath them. She closes her eyes and tries to put her frantic focus into something else other than the feeling of her skin being sliced. Hikaru gives her questions to wrap her head around.

"So when you decide to act like a stray dog, people can bring you back to your owner, right? You'll have my last name in the future anyways, so it's alright, right?"

Hikaru's last sentence rings in Kiyoo's head, _"marriage,"_ she thinks. _"Would it be okay to marry Hikaru? Such a cruel husband..."_

What felt like an eternity to Kiyoo was done before Hikaru realized it. Even though having carved his name onto Kiyoo feels good, he's disappointed it's over. When he stops actively cutting her up, Kiyoo's tears die down and she tries to catch her breath. Her cries of pain aren't as loud as they used to anymore, and even though Hikaru told her to shut up and not complain, he's unimpressed with how things turned out. _"Boring,"_ he thinks. So he has to make things interesting again.

"Kiyoo, they say blood is a good replacement for lube, you know? Let's try that."

"H-Huh?"

Kiyoo is brought back to the reality from her after pain high. Lube? For what? She tries to come up with why lube would be needed, but she already knows.

"By lube, you don't mean..."

"Yeah, sex, what else?"

Kiyoo fearfully smiles with fresh tears on her face. The awkward smile might stem for her thinking Hikaru is joking, or arousal. Hikaru does not care about trivial things such as Kiyoo enjoying what's going to happen to her or not. He presses a hand onto Kiyoo's crotch and makes her jump slightly with the act. Impressed by the sticky feeling on his hand, he teasingly smiles.

"There will be no need for blood or lube it seems."

Kiyoo tries to keep silent when her underwear is forcefully being stripped away from her, little groans and cries here and there when Hikaru presses his crotch onto her bare one. He pulls away, just far enough to unzip himself and lower his own underwear down. Without warning, he slams himself into Kiyoo.

Kiyoo cries with the sudden pain, her eyes that are overflowing with tears widen. She looks at Hikaru, who's doing well in comparison to her, only closing his eyes with bliss, his breath hitching with a pleased expression. 

Hikaru wastes no time thrusting in and out of Kiyoo, even though she hasn't gotten used to the foreign sensation yet. The rubbing of their genitals against each other brings her a pain filled pleasure, maybe Hikaru was right when he told there was no need for lube, after all. Hikaru looks down to see blood dripping from Kiyoo, which fills his over possessive nature with joy.

"Well~ Even though you're going around acting like a slut, I see you haven't found anyone to dick you down yet." Hikaru cooes and leans to Kiyoo's ear, "Seems that I am the only one that could ever love someone like you."

Kiyoo doesn't respond. It hurts but she suddenly tightens around Hikaru after his last sentence. Hikaru realizes it and groans, letting go of her bruised wrists. Kiyoo does not have much power to struggle, let alone fight against him anymore. Just the two of their groans and moans filling the place, Hikaru glancing at Kiyoo's debauched figure. He likes seeing her become honest only when she's getting railed, but there is much room for improvement, so he reaches to his coat's pocket while supporting himself with one hand.

"Would you like to play Russian Roulette, Kiyoo?"

Hikaru says in between groans and pants. He takes out a revolver from his pocket. Kiyoo looks at the revolver in Hikaru's hand, her stomach drops at the blurred sight of it. Her eyes are way too clouded to see if how much bullets the revolver has, but if Hikaru says Russian Roulette, then there must be only one, right? Hikaru spins the cylinder and thrusts the muzzle in Kiyoo's mouth.

"Suck this gun like it's my dick or I'll fire it, okay?"

Hikaru orders as he unengages the safety of the gun and places his pointer finger on the trigger. Kiyoo obeys the command and starts to lick the muzzle clumsily and sloppily. Though sucking on metal is uncomfortable and leaves a bad taste on her mouth, better to agree with whatever Hikaru is saying rather than to die misbehaving. The hard metal hurt her tongue, she wanted to gag and cough, but she kept enduring.

Hikaru kept rutting against Kiyoo as she was sucking on the revolver. Seeing the miserable figure of her pushed him over the edge, her bloodied crotch and thigh, her collar covered in sweat, the wanton face she makes make him want to bully her further.

"Look at you. You're enjoying what I'm doing!" He shouts in between his erratic pants, "You look like a pathetic slut, it makes me want to hurt you even more!"

Kiyoo responds with moans and mumbles as she can't get the revolver out of her mouth, she looks at Hikaru with pleading eyes. Even though Hikaru wants to thrust that revolver deeper and deeper into her throat until it makes her choke on it, he takes the spit coated gun out of her mouth to give a Kiyoo a chance to speak. She coughs and tries to catch her breath, but it isn't easy when Hikaru fucks her with no mercy. She begs frantically with tears gushing out of her eyes.

"Hikaru! Stop! That... That's too much! Too much to handle!"

"Oh come on, I'm not doing something bad, stop whining!"

Hikaru drops the revolver on the ground, leans down to Kiyoo's level and kisses her. The kiss is not kind or comforting, it's harsh and merciless, and Hikaru can feel the taste of iron from the kiss. Deciding to give her a better taste of iron, Hikaru bites Kiyoo's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Kiyoo whines into the kiss, her cry of pain muffled by Hikaru. She struggles to kiss back, her tired tongue and hurting lips making it harder for her to kiss Hikaru properly. Hikaru understands it and takes the lead, deepening the kiss further by himself.

He pulls away, there is a string of saliva between their tongues. Hikaru sticks out his tongue to show the blood of Kiyoo and mock her and he smirks when he looks at her desperate face.

"Anyone else would've done something horrible, you know? I'm being kind to you, so be grateful, brat."

"Mmmhmm..."

Kiyoo, in a powerless and sluggish manner, wraps her arms around Hikaru. Hikaru gets shocked by this sudden gesture and his feelings show on his expression, his aroused and cruel expression falters into a blank, shocked one. After processing what Kiyoo just did, his thrusts get harsher, as if trying to punish her for being lewd.

"Slut. You enjoy this. It doesn't matter who rapes you, right? Masochistic whore. I just can't let you go anywhere unattended!"

"Not... That's not right, Hikaru..."

Kiyoo cries in shame at Hikaru's harsh remarks. Even though she is being humiliated, her grip around Hikaru thightens. The sultry look on his face mixed with desperation is too much, too much. The desperate look of Hikaru makes them look like lovers, but Hikaru, in his delusion, thinks that they're more than that.

The harsh thrusts, the perverse looks and moans of Kiyoo push Hikaru over the edge. His thrusts become erratic and hurtful, having no worries about how Kiyoo feels. Kiyoo tightens around Hikaru, understanding that he is close to his climax. Kiyoo wraps her legs around Hikaru, ignoring the pain of rubbing her fresh injuries against his pants.

"Huh?" Hikaru snaps out of the lustful daze he's in, though his eyes are still cloudy, he smirks. "What? Do you want me to cum inside you? You'll be mine forever if I impregnate you, right? Okay, I'll fuck and cum inside of you until you're pregnant with my child!"

Drooling on Kiyoo, Hikaru comes inside her after his last erratic and desperate thrusts. Kiyoo cries at the sensation of having her womb filled with Hikaru's cum, her thighs twitching. They both grit their teeth at their climax, Hikaru groaning while trying to keep his balance, Kiyoo whining and whimpering at the unfamiliar sensation, trying to catch her breath after the high of her orgasm. Hikaru's arms give out and not being able to support himself anymore, falls on top of Kiyoo while she's still hugging him. The couple lie on the ground all alone, waiting for their post-orgasm highs to die down. Hikaru is already fast asleep on top of her, but Kiyoo tries not to fall asleep in a daze, to distract herself from her fatigue, looks around, moving her head in a sluggish way. Turning left, she sees the revolver Hikaru dropped.

She focuses her gaze on the revolver, looking at the cylinder of it. There is not one ammo in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my most terrible works of all time


End file.
